


Confide in Me

by liebemagneto



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blindness Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик Леншерр появился в его жизни случайно. Он был обыкновенным попутчиком в утреннем автобусе, на котором Чарльз ежедневно, в одно и то же время, добирался до работы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confide in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2015 по мотивам заявки T10-25: Джеймс слепой, но однажды в общественном транспорте в толкучке улавливает запах Майкла и сходит с ума.
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3727724).

Чарльз потерял зрение ещё в школе. Стресс, сложные отношения в семье — трагическая смерть отца, повторное замужество матери, вредный и жестокий сводный брат. Инвалидность Чарльза, проявившая себя вследствие отслоения сетчатки, открыла для него новые двери и помогла решить многие старые проблемы.

Чарльз познавал материальный мир с помощью рук. Он привык касаться, изучать вещи подушечками пальцев, ладонью, крутя и поглаживая. Он мог безошибочно определить, кто присутствует в комнате и кто вот-вот подойдёт. Он знал, как дышат люди, как они передвигаются, как гудят их мышцы и как стучат сердца. Он знал о них всё.

Кроме внешности. Безусловно, Чарльз не раз задумывался о том, как выглядят его друзья. Он вспоминал всё, что успел _увидеть_ в детстве и отрочестве, описания и пересказы, и в его голове складывался свой образ, обычно — совершенно правильный. Он изучал лица руками, и никто не говорил, что это странно. Наоборот, все понимали его. Или делали вид.

Он спокойно принимал своё положение и никогда не обижался — это было бы неразумно. Он хотел стать генетиком, но отказался от карьеры учёного, погрузившись в умозрительные науки: психологию, теологию, философию. Он внимательно слушал — музыку, фильмы, программы, чутко разбирался в людях и их привычках, но редко кого посвящал в свои собственные странности. Они мало кому нравились.

Эрик Леншерр появился в его жизни случайно. Он был обыкновенным попутчиком в утреннем автобусе, на котором Чарльз ежедневно, в одно и то же время, добирался до работы. Поначалу они просто стояли рядом, затем Эрик помог Чарльзу подняться в салон, после — помогал ему постоянно, придерживая аккуратно за локоть и усаживая на свободное место. Однажды Чарльз отказался садиться и встал у окна, сжимая рукой в кожаной перчатке — на улице была промозглая осень — поручень. Он «смотрел» в мутное стекло, не замечая разводов, оставшихся после ливня, и полностью погрузился в привычные запахи.

Их было сотни. Помимо букета из едкого бензина, густой пыли, оседающей в лёгких, поношенной одежды и холодного дождя, грязи, прилипшей к подошвам ботинок, был другой. Запах, преследовавший Чарльза изо дня в день. Насыщенный, окутывающий, он будто погружал в покой и позволял почувствовать себя защищённым. Так пах кофе, приносимый в постель, простыни, скомканные после пробуждения, горячий душ, омывающий сонное тело. По вечерам, когда незнакомцы возвращались вместе на том же автобусе, аромат менялся, и к нему добавлялись новые нотки: офисной бумаги, чернил, цветов, в пыльце которых испачкались ладони. Также был запах сигарет — от его пиджака, и виски — от его губ.

Чарльз узнавал всё больше о своём попутчике: он был определённо выше, вероятно, старше, у него был глубокий голос — они обменивались будничными и ни к чему не обязывающими фразами ежедневно, — он выходил позже и всегда помогал спуститься, хотя в этом не было необходимости. Видимо, он не был женат — каждый вечер от его одежды пахло разными духами, не всегда женскими.

И он постоянно был рядом. Чарльз случайно расслышал его имя, когда Эрик говорил по телефону. Из обрывочных фраз он понял, что машина Эрика в ремонте и, судя по всему, ещё не скоро оттуда вернётся. Чарльз слышал и то, как Эрик общается с коллегами, и то, как назначает кому-то свидание, и то, как он чертыхается, когда кто-нибудь задевает его локтем или сумкой. Эрик был светлым пятном в повседневном мраке сознания, и Чарльз знал одно: от этого человека кружится голова, и с этим нужно что-то делать.

Чарльз только улыбнулся, когда Эрик налетел на него с утра — автобус резко затормозил из-за подрезавшего дорогу автомобилиста. И в тот момент Чарльз понял, что ему _нравится_ эта случайная близость. Вскоре он сам стал протягивать руку, уверенный, что Эрик уже ждёт — тот никогда не уезжал один.

А затем Эрик пропал. Тонкий шлейф его одеколона, лосьона для бритья, шампуня и мыла преследовал Чарльза ещё несколько дней. Он оборачивался и протягивал руку, но натыкался на пустоту. Он решил, что Эрик починил машину и вернулся к привычному ритму жизни, в котором не было места слепым инвалидам.

Но вскоре всё изменилось.

Чарльз вновь услышал его. Хлопнула дверца низкого автомобиля, и уже _знакомый_ мужчина удивительно лёгкой поступью подошёл к остановке, где стоял Чарльз, сжимая длинную трость. Чарльз улыбнулся, вытянул руку перед собой и выставил ладонь преградой.

— Выходит, вас всё-таки довела та женщина с огромным портфелем, которая била вас по спине каждый божий день? — весело спросил Чарльз, невольно касаясь кончиками пальцев, на этот раз без перчаток, плотной шерсти пальто.

— В некотором роде, — в голосе — насмешка, он говорил так всегда. — Позволите подбросить вас до работы?

И Чарльз согласился. Так он познакомился с человеком, которому раскрыл все свои тайны.

***

Чарльз перестал пользоваться автобусом. Теперь он доезжал до работы с комфортом, на машине, потягивая по дороге кофе в высоком бумажном стаканчике, и едва вспоминал об утренней давке в общественном транспорте. Вечером он садился в тот же тонированный автомобиль, который увозил Чарльза в совершенно ином направлении от дома.

Эрик сразу предложил решение: он будет заезжать за Чарльзом, отвозить и забирать его с работы, а Чарльз соглашается пойти с ним на свидание. Чарльз только рассмеялся в ответ и сказал позднее, что эти уловки были лишними — он и так не отказался бы.

Чарльзу нравилось, что Эрик понимает его. Он не задавал ненужных вопросов, слушал с интересом. Он без колебания разрешил Чарльзу изучить его лицо — на первом же свидании, в ресторане. Сердце Чарльза замерло в тот момент, когда он впервые положил ладони на скулы Эрика.

Чарльз обладал удивительной ловкостью для слепого, ему потребовалась всего пара дней, чтобы освоиться в новой квартире — квартире Эрика — и начать в ней ориентироваться. Ему пришлись по душе тёплые деревянные полы с подогревом, по которым можно было ходить босиком, и Чарльз говорил, что в этом есть нечто завораживающее.

Эрик был хорош в постели, он охотно поддавался на провокации, соглашался на эксперименты и позволял Чарльзу делать всё, что он захочет. А Чарльз с каждым разом хотел всё большего.

Чарльз был ненасытен, и с жадностью впивался в губы Эрика, когда тот по каким-то причинам задерживался на работе и поздно возвращался домой. Эрику нравились эти игры — Чарльз знал это. Он чувствовал, как дрожит под ладонями напряжённое от ласк тело, как требует развязки. И Чарльз мог растягивать это удовольствие бесконечно долго. Он любил раздевать Эрика, изучать его, подчинять себе. Чарльз никогда не брал, но именно он писал правила и он решал, как пройдёт сегодняшний вечер.

Казалось, Эрик вовсе не удивился, когда Чарльз достал ремни. Он молча привязал руки Эрика к ножкам кресла и отстранился, провёл ладонями по широко разведённым бёдрам. Эрик часто дышал, и его глухо колотившееся в груди сердце грозилось вот-вот выпрыгнуть из неё. Чарльз опустился на стул напротив и улыбнулся.

— Ты будешь просто смотреть? — хрипло поинтересовался Эрик.

Чарльз усмехнулся — Эрик говорил, не думая, но Чарльз не обращал на это никакого внимания, лишь качал головой. Он смазал пальцы холодным гелем и придвинулся ближе.

Чарльз не нуждался в зрении, чтобы в полной мере наслаждаться происходящим. Его ладони легко скользили по члену, касались втянутого живота, поднимались по груди, выкручивали соски, сжимались на шее. И вновь опускались, повторяя все те же действия в обратном порядке. Эрик был выше, крепче, сильнее, но это он сейчас таял под руками Чарльза, тяжело дышал и сдавленно стонал, стоило пальцам сомкнуться вокруг головки.

Чарльз слышал, как натягиваются ремни, удерживающие руки Эрика, как металл пряжек звенит о кресло, как скрипит гладкая кожа под ягодицами, стоит Эрику начать ёрзать. Чарльз ощущал горячую смазку пальцами, и ему пришлось поджать губы, чтобы сдержать улыбку и совладать с собственным желанием слизнуть капли.

Эрик дрожал всё сильнее, он старался увернуться от пытающих — буквально — его рук, бесстыдно изучавших всё тело снаружи и изнутри. Он вскидывался и сводил ноги вместе, но Чарльз ловил их и опускал, снова разводил. Он ни на секунду не прерывал ласки, и когда не касался члена и не трахал Эрика двумя пальцами, то просто гладил успокаивающе его бёдра, икры.

А потом он всё-таки остановился. Эрик что-то спрашивал — Чарльз не разбирал слов, завязывая Эрику глаза и погружая того в темноту, в которой постоянно находился сам.

— Чарльз, я…

— Замолчи. И слушай.

***

Тьма поглотила его — плотная повязка не пропускала свет, и это несколько притупило ставшее уже болезненным возбуждение. Эрик повёл руками, проверяя ремни, и замер, послушно прислушиваясь.

В безликой тишине он различил шорох и попытался вспомнить, что этот звук ему напоминает. Так шелестела снимаемая одежда — Чарльз наконец-то решил раздеться. Эрик знал, как бережно тот относится к своим и чужим вещам, и не удивился его, казалось бы, совершенно неуместной неторопливости. Всякий раз Чарльз раздевался так, будто играет на зрителя, позволял любоваться собой, словно знал наверняка, насколько он хорош. Эрик не раз думал: что, если Чарльз _на самом деле_ всё прекрасно видит? Он двигался и жил так, как порой не получалось у зрячих.

Эрик, в одно мгновение лишённый зрения, даже не понял, в какой момент Чарльз оказался рядом. Он вздрогнул, стоило тёплой ладони коснуться сведённого плеча. Чарльз гладил осторожно, расслабляя сильно вывернутые от напряжения руки. Эрик запрокинул голову и улыбнулся, невольно приподнимаясь бёдрами навстречу, в надежде ощутить, наконец, Чарльза.

Он не заставил себя ждать. Чарльз опустился Эрику на колени, и тому показалось, что Чарльз улыбается в ответ — он не мог этого видеть, но _чувствовал_ его улыбку. Чарльз рассмеялся, поцеловал выпирающие ключицы и заскользил ниже. Он оставался чутким, хотя его касания были совершенно жестоки. Чарльз уходил от любых попыток Эрика овладеть им, как-либо потереться и облегчить свои муки. Его смех звенел в ушах, перед глазами плыли светлые круги — Эрик отчаянно и непроизвольно жмурился под повязкой, кусал губы, с жадностью принимая движения бёдер Чарльза. Он будто пытался усесться поудобнее, дразнил и отстранялся именно тогда, когда Эрик был уже на грани.

Эрик дёрнулся и подался вперёд, впился зубами в плечо — на веснушчатой бледной коже явно останутся следы — и всё-таки кончил, несмотря на все старания Чарльза отсрочить момент. Эрик ощутил дрожь Чарльза — он бился беспомощной добычей под его натиском, очевидно недовольный такими вольностями. И лишь хлёсткие удары по лицу вынудили его разжать хватку.

Тяжесть Чарльза тут же исчезла — он быстро соскользнул на пол, отдалился. Эрик не спрашивал — слушал, и почувствовал, как Чарльз рывками расстёгивает ремни. Ещё движение, и Эрик рухнул на колени.

Теперь Эрик изучал окружающий мир ладонями и подушечками пальцев. Он пробовал кончиком языка солёную от пота кожу, обхватывал губами влажную головку члена, ласкал, прислушиваясь к желаниям чужого тела. Он не мог видеть, но он понимал и внимал, как всегда делал Чарльз. Он подчинялся рукам в своих волосах, позволял указывать себе путь — от члена к животу, груди, шее.

Он был слепым ценителем искусства, скульптором, потерявшим зрение за работой, который не смог избавиться от привычки приходить к своим скульптурам и _смотреть_ на них. Только смотрел он иначе: целовал гладкую кожу, прижимался к ней щекой и замирал, завороженный мраморной красотой.

Чарльз сам потянулся снять повязку, когда они, разнеженные и разморённые, лежали на деревянном полу. Эрик неловко поймал руку Чарльза и прижал к своим губам.

— Потом.

Чарльз не стал возражать.

***

С тех пор они редко включали свет. Эрик учился передвигаться в темноте и ориентироваться в собственной квартире, он ронял предметы и ставил синяки, то и дело натыкаясь на углы мебели, разбивал руки и ноги, но упорно продолжал. Они плотно зашторивали окна, а после вообще заклеили стекло в спальне, не пытаясь сбежать от солнечных лучей поутру, но скрываясь от лунного света ночью.

Чарльз больше никогда не оставался один в темноте.


End file.
